wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Greensleeves
eeee wip fic yey warning: contains possible blood, gore, and otherwise pretty spoopy stuffs so beware Prolouge No one knows where she came from. No one knows who she actually is. Most don't even know her name. Those who do, keep their mouths shut. For she could be lurking. What a confusing dragoness. Two-Faced taken to the extremes. It's odd, really. That's what's so terrifying. There hasn't been a dragoness like her before. Not until now, of course. Chapter One- Bent Until Broken His heavy, weighted eyes dragged themselves open. A washed out, shadowy gray seemed to pollute the room. The air was painfully dry, the blood on his face seemed to settle to a crispy, scab-like mass, flakes of the crimson residue flittering off onto the coarse concrete flooring. His ears were ringing strongly, almost masking the clanking and hissing of pipework. The atmosphere of this place was simply unsettling. His heart felt as if it was floating freely in his chest, his limbs gone numb and stinging from being stilled for so long. As his head cleared, he began to hear the distorted singing of a young dragonet, the volume of the eerie tune growing as time passed. "Close your eyes. You'll be here soon. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 minutes. I really want to sleep...." Now the singing started to slow. Confusion bubbled in his mind. The voice seemed to draw closer. Closer to the crippled, terrified dragon. A shudder smoothly slipped down his shifted spine like damp fish bones. His pupils thinned out to almost nothing, just a sliver of black. In the dim light, a young dragoness's shadow was casted along the wall. He couldn't contain his questions. Maybe he should have. "Who- who are you?! What do you want from me?!" It pained to speak, the dryness in his throat emanating from his mouth. As she drew near, a face revealed itself from the dark. A familiar face. "D-Define? Is that you? Oh, I'm so glad you're here! Now please get me out of these ropes so we can go home." He exclaimed with unfitting relief. Complete silence followed his words. Her blind eyes didn't even open. There was no warmth in her presence, just a soulless tone. "No. I'm keeping you safe here. You'll be happy with me. Forever." She was holding a glinting steel object, unrecognizable in the lack of light. But, upon closer inspection- Wait... is that a knife? ''He was utterly puzzled on his sister's intentions. Was it to cut the ropes? Or something else? "L- little sister, please put that down. Is there something we need to talk about?" She didn't move. Not even an inch. Her mouth opened. Bone-chilling words slid out. ''"No, I will not put it down. You know as well as I do that dragons don't know what they want. At all. It doesn't matter what they say. I'll decide. It'll be better for the both of us." ''Her once caring voice was distant. Numb to reality. ''"You see, I love you. I love you more than anything. But this world, you're too good to be here. Everyone's so cruel. I'll take you to another place. A place that will be even greater than this one. A ticket to a wondrous land. Doesn't that sound amazing? And, before you say it, there's no need to worry. In fact, I have a ticket of my own. I'll only use it when I'm done with my deeds. Then, we'll be together again. In a better place." No, no- Please don't do thi- ''His thought was cut off as a knife slid into his chest. ''"Oyasumi, my dear brother." Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Horror) Category:Content (Honeysuckle The Rainwing) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Mature Content